1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighters, and more particularly to a displayable lighter package for packaging storing and 3-dimensionally displaying lighters.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. In order to pack and display the lighters in a store, a box shaped container is used. Conventional, the container has a plurality of storage chambers provided in the container, as shown in FIG. 1, such that the lighters are aligned and respectively disposed in the storage chambers of the container. Therefore, by placing a cover to enclose the container, the lighters can be packed and stored orderly such that the container is commonly used for packaging the lighters nowadays.
However, a significant drawback of the container is that the lighters cannot be displayed properly. Since the lighters are aligned in the container, the view of the lighters in the back rows will be blocked by the front row of the lighters. It is fine if all the lighters have the same appearance such that the lighters at the front row can be displayed all entire bunch of lighters. However, when the lighters have different sizes and shapes, such as piezoelectric lighters and disposable lighters, the lighters may not be displayed properly in the container
Moreover, due to the different sizes of the lighters, the storage chambers having a uniform size may not fit to support the lighters. It is unreasonable for the manufacturer to produce different sizes of the storage chambers for fittedly supporting the lighters. As a result the lighters may easily come out of the container. So people always have conflict between packaging and displaying. Ignoring the right packaging may depreciate the value of the product as well.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a displayable lighter package, which does not employ expensive or complicate structure, so as to successfully provide an economic and efficient solution for packaging storing, and displaying the lighters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable lighter package, which comprises at least a lighter stand not only for orderly supporting the lighters thereon for packaging purpose but also for easily setting up for display purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable lighter package, which enables the lighters to be displayed 3-dimensionally so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the lighters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a displayable lighter package, which can fittedly support all kinds of lighters having different sizes and shapes, so as to prevent the lighters from being dislodged from the displayable lighter package.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a displayable lighter package, comprising:
a display stand comprising a circular upper deck having an upper receiving cavity, a circular lower deck having a lower receiving cavity, and a central supporting shaft having a predetermined height detachably supported between the upper deck and the lower deck in a rotatably movable manner;
a lighter holder arrangement for securely holding at least a lighter on the display stand comprising an upper holder and a lower holder fittedly disposed in the upper and lower receiving cavities of the upper and lower decks respectively, wherein a plurality of upper holding slots are radially formed on the upper and lower holders respectively and adapted for securely supporting bottom portions of lighters on the upper and lower holders respectively; and
a cover detachably sheltered the display stand for protecting the lighters mounted thereon.